


Kiss it Better

by ChaTianShi



Series: Het!Baekyeol Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humour, Genderbending, fem!baekhyun, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaTianShi/pseuds/ChaTianShi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekyeon has the worst period cramps ever, but Chanyeol has the warmest hands ever and, by god, if she has access to them in any way then she is going to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is no way intended to be accurate descriptions of any EXO members and other depicted persons, places, things, or events. They are solely the products of imagination and should be strictly regarded as such.
> 
> Title from the song 'Kiss it Better' by Rihanna.

  
_"Get your butt over here right now."_

 

_"Awh, but Baek, I just got a new mattress; it's memory foam, I really wanted to try it out-"_

_"My parents aren't home, Chanyeol."_

_"Oh._ Oh. _I'll, uh, I'll see you soon then."_  The line goes dead.

Baekyeon allows herself an indulgent smile at the always-ready-to-go libido of her boyfriend. She feels no shame at using the implication of sex to call him over because he has no shame coming over and expecting it. In truth, she has the worst period cramps ever, but Chanyeol has the warmest hands ever and, by god, if she has access to them in any way then she is going to take advantage of it.

Chanyeol's at her door in about fifteen minutes which definitely means he ran all the way, and it's kind of endearing that he's so desperate, but she still doesn't feel sorry for him when she breaks the news.

"Oh. You said-"

"Yeah, I said my parents weren't home, that's the truth."

Chanyeol pouts. "But you know that's the code for..." 

"You had better not be moaning about not getting any, because I swear, I am not in the mood."

"I'm not! I'm not."

"Good, now come upstairs because I have a job for you." She hikes up her too-long pyjama bottoms at she climbs the steps.

"You know, you could have just said, I would have brought chocolate with me if you'd told me you were on."

"Mm, I couldn't risk you skipping out because of your new mattress, buddy."

"Can I at least take off my jacket first?"

Baekyeon arranges Chanyeol on the bed so that he's in a good position to spoon her, then she plops down in front of him and wiggles as close as possible. "Gimme your hand."

Chanyeol raises his hand and she stuffs it under her shirt, right at the bottom of her tummy, just above her knicker line, and sighs.

"You've got such fucking useful hands, Chanyeol."

"You weren't saying that the other day when you threw away that picture I drew you." 

She presses back into him. "It was ugly and you know it. Plus you weren't supposed to know I threw it away, I was just trying to end its life quickly and humanely."

"Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel any better, Baek."

She sighs again, really too distracted to think about Chanyeol's terrible drawing skills, because his hands are much better at other things. He rubs gently and she groans. 

"Oh, not good?"

"Very good." She breathes. "Don't you dare stop." It was weird how well he is able to soothe the persistent stabbing ache; almost as if he was made to be her perfect period painkiller.

Chanyeol's chuckles into her hair and continues. "You know, I really would have come over if you'd told me the truth. Periods suck, it makes me happy that I can help." 

Baekyeon rolls her eyes. "Alright, whatever, I'm sorry. Kinda funny how fast you got here though, don't think I didn't notice."

"Shut up you, it's a compliment, isn't it?"

"Hmm. Depends. I thought we had sex pretty frequently but do you think we don't? You were pretty excited to get over here; are you trying tell me something? Like you're not getting enough?"

"Baek, are you really trying to analyse the fact that I was happy to come over and see you."

"Come over for sexy times you mean."

"Baekkie..." He splays his fingers as he strokes her tummy and presses his face to her neck, nosing just below her ear. "I'm excited to spend any time alone with you."

"Hmm."

Chanyeol releases a frustrated little sound, and she brings her hand down and slides her fingers into the spaces between his. 

"I just like it when you need me." Chanyeol says, light but earnest. "Even though I like needing you, I like it when you need me too." 

Baekyeon can't resist a smile as Chanyeol plants a little kiss on her shoulder. He gets mushy real quick when they do cuddly stuff, and maybe she doesn't mind it all too much. "Shush." She says.

"How're you feeling then?"

"Better. The painkillers were taking a while to kick in and so I've been curled up on the sofa for most of the day. Urgh, then I started to think about your stupid hands and here we are."

"Useful hands. That's what boyfriends are for, right?"

"Mm. Giant, warm, and fucking useful hands."

Chanyeol moves to massage her hip and she groans again. 

"Why do all of your feeling-good noises sound like feeling-bad noises?"

"I don't know, Chanyeol, it's not like I can help it."

"Sorry. I just hate thinking that I've hurt you."

"You wouldn't get time to think if you'd hurt me, because you'd have an elbow in your ribs."

"What? Baek, now I feel even more paranoid."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, okay? It all feels good anyway. You just feel good."

Chanyeol goes quiet, knees tucked up behind her own and she likes that he's so big and warm that she has her own human-sized hot water bottle. "You feel good to me too." He mumbles and she groans for real this time because why is her boyfriend made of awkward cheese?

He kisses her neck, letting his lips linger on her skin a little too long until she nudges him away. "You're supposed to be comforting me, not seducing me."

"I wasn't trying to." He says with a smile in his voice. "Maybe  _you're_  the overexcited one." He punctuates his statement by slipping the tip of his little finger just under the elastic of her underwear.

She slaps the back of his hand. "You're not allowed to tease me when my body's already being irritating. I'm gonna come for you after this is over, you know that, right?"

"Hm, I don't mind too much." Chanyeol rumbles. "Your kind of revenge always involves sex somehow. I think your ideas were better before we were dating to be honest."

"Are you actually criticising the way I choose to exact revenge?"

"You're not very vengeful, Baek. Sorry to break it to ya."

Baekyeon huffs. "That's what you think. Maybe I've been lowering your expectations so I can hit you hard one day."

"Your whole premise is flawed though. Your idea of revenge sex usually includes you wearing something so nice I dream about it for days, you doing most of the work during, which I actually don't mind, and overall, me getting to have sex with you and be with you and look at you. So it's never gonna be vengeful."

"Well, when you put it like that, jeez, it's like I've been rewarding you all these times."

Chanyeol smacks a wet kiss to her nape. "You betcha, honey."

"Maybe I should let you do all the work."

"If we're still talking about sex with you then you're  _still_  not reaching any kind of vengeful level."

"Maybe  _you_  should wear something nice then."

He pauses. "Nice as in what  _you_  wear? Like lacy stuff?"

"Yup."

Chanyeol doesn't laugh instantly, which surprises her. He considers it with soft breaths on the back of her neck. "Would you actually want me to wear it though?"

Baekyeon chuckles at him fondly, turning around and facing her boyfriend. "Well, there's no way you'd look better than me, but it might be more fun than your Spongebob boxer briefs."

"You bought those for me."

"And I like them! But Spongebob's face doesn't really put me in the mood for your dick."

Chanyeol pouts. "If I go anywhere near lingerie, you're going to wet yourself laughing."

"I wouldn't!" Chanyeol frowns at her. "Fine, maybe a tiny bit at first. But that's just the little revenge part. I promise I'll be nice after."

"I don't think I'll fit into any of your stuff. I'd have to actually buy some...in my size."

Baekyeon grins at him mischievously. "Yeah."

Chanyeol leans in to brush their lips together. "Yeah?" 

"You should do it."

"Should I?" He kisses her, hand unconsciously sliding down her back and over her ass. She smiles against his mouth, tugging his hand back up to the achy spot on her lower back.

"Not now," she reprimands. "Now you're my hot water bottle."

"Oh right. Hands. Yep. I remember." He massages circles into her lower back and she can't help her weird pleasure-noises. 

"You know, it's really not fair for you to make those sounds. You either sound like you're in pain or having an orgasm, there's really no in between with you."

She gives him an unimpressed look. "You know, Chanyeol, I've grown to accept that your libido exists in an almost permanent 'on' state, but I draw the line at you being turned on by my innocent expression of pain relief."

"You're so full of shit. Plus you said you liked it when I got turned on by weird stuff."

"It's endearing but annoying that you remember all the trash that comes out of my mouth."

Chanyeol grins. "It's not like you don't remember all mine."

"I really don't." 

He bumps their noses and she scrunches hers up. "Liar."

"Do your job." She retorts. 

Chanyeol moves to lay on his back, and she's about to protest when he pulls her half on top of him so that he can wrap two hands around her. Baekyeon hikes her leg up his body and presses her tummy to the warmth of his torso. His hands find their way to her hips and lower back, and she buries her face in his neck and gives in to the heavenly pressure of his hot fingertips. 

"Why are you so good at this?" She mumbles.

"Because I love you?"

"Eh?"

"I said, because I'm good at origami? Maybe? I dunno, but it requires motor skills."

Baekyeon frowns, "oh, I thought you said...something else..." She yawns; the final reduction of her pain after it had persisted all day, and the calming touch and smell of Chanyeol making her want to sleep.  

"Hey, babe, if you're gonna fall asleep, can I take my jeans off first?"

She makes a vague frustrated sound and slides her hand down to the fly of his jeans. "Don't...get excited." She murmurs as she undoes them quickly and helps him to push them down his hips. 

"Ahh, I feel so much better." He rumbles once he's kicked them off, and she endures his body wrap of a hug, never really opposed to the feeling of being pressed to him.  

"Let me sleep." She complains half-heartedly when he gets bored and starts pressing kisses to her forehead.  

"Sehuna said her first boyfriend kissed her a hundred times before she went to sleep."

"Uh..." She summons her brain back above the sleepy waves she was about to sink under. "You know Sehuna's weird, right? Please don't tell me you're taking advice from her and her string of equally weird lovers."

"Well, she has more experience than I do. Or you do, for that matter."

"Speak for yourself, Virgin Mary, I'm plenty experienced."

"You dated one person before me, and you said you only had sex twice because he didn't know how to get you off."

"Uh, actually it was two people, I definitely kissed a girl in high school. Plus, I watch way more porn than you."

"Right, of course, you're overflowing with dating experience there."

Baekyeon butts her head into his chin. "What does Sehuna know that I don't, huh?"

"Nothing," Chanyeol coddles her, hands running up her back, and she whines at him. 

"Yeollie..."

He sighs. "It's not you that I was asking her about, numpty. Sometimes I just get worried that I'm not that good at being a boyfriend. Especially because we were friends for ages - I mean we still are. But yeah, sometimes I just think, I'd do most of this stuff as your friend so maybe I need to...do something more, you know?"

She leans up so that she can look down at his funny little frowny face. He cringes away from her when she stares for too long. "I feel like you're looking at my pimple."

"I didn't even know you had one, ah, you're cute sometimes."

"And you're good at making me feel the least cute ever."

She bats his shoulder. "Don't say that!" 

He rolls his eyes and she leans down to touch their noses together. "You're a good boyfriend, okay? I'm really glad I asked you out, and you're still my best friend so I don't care if we do all the same stuff as before. Now we get to kiss and sex each other up as well."

"You're so unromantic and embarrassing."

"What? No, that's you. I was being nice just then, why are you complaining?"

Chanyeol tips his head up to peck her lips in response and she kisses him back, thoroughly this time, and it sends soft waves of pleasant warmth through her body. Chanyeol makes a happy noise in her mouth.

"You're a really great friend and girlfriend." Chanyeol whispers to her.

"I know."

"The best." 

"Thank you," she definitely doesn't blush. "But I want to go to sleep now, okay?" She pecks him again. "So be soft and warm." 

He smiles at her. "Of course, of course." 

"And put those hands back where they belong." She tells him as she realises they'd slipped under the curve of her ass again during the kissing. He brings them up to rest on her lower back and she melts.

"Hey, Yeollie," she babbles sleepily, "if we ever break up, can you promise you'll still let me use your hands for this...?"

She feels a press of lips in her hair. "Shut up, Baek."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling kinda sad and I think that comforting someone on their period is a really cute and nice thing to do
> 
> also I rly like chanyeol's hands


End file.
